The Conspiracy Club
by Ccatt
Summary: Raelyn just moved in with her dad and his new family. The minute she arrives at her new highschool she makes enemies. But you can always get revenge with help from the Conspiracy Club. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. The Plane Ride from Hell

Chapter 1

The Plane Ride to Hell

Rae looked out the window and was almost blinded by the sun, which was exactly at eye level. She had been on this plane for two hours now and still had a few more to go. Going to California from New Jersey took awhile. But she wasn't fully sure if she even wanted to get off the plane, even if her butt did hurt like hell from the seat.

_Why should I want to get off? _She thought to herself as the morbidly large man next to her belched. _Ok, well that is one reason. But other than that. To go live with my dad? The last time I saw him was Thanksgiving a year ago. Why should I have to go live with him and the woman he left mom for? Plus, apparently she has a son. _

Raelyn Campi had many conversations such as that with herself. Sometimes she spoke to herself more than other people. Well, at least lately that's the way it was. Lately she didn't like to be around people. She didn't like to talk unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't want to live with a dad she never saw, the woman who had stolen him away from her, and the boy who got to see him more than she did.

The only reason she was going was because there was nowhere else. Rae's mother had died just a month before. She had gotten leukemia and had been fighting it for a while when she just gave up. But don't feel bad. Rae hated sympathy. It annoyed her so much she could feel it tingle in the marrow or her bones.

Before her mother's death Raelyn had been your average High School student. Well, except for the fact her dirty blonde hair was streaked with neon orange. She was a very loud, outgoing, friendly girl without a care in the world. And she liked it that way. She got average grades, had average friends, and had an all around average life.

But after the death everything had stopped. Her grades became way less than average, she stopped talking to her friends, and now she was leaving for California. Rae didn't want any of this to happen, but a 17 year old is pretty powerless against a force such as death.

Rae fell asleep. The sun glistened on her golden skin. When she opened her bright, green eyes the sun had lowered enough so it didn't hurt any more. A woman came around with a rolling tray of food. But when Rae saw the man next to her start shoveling freeze-dried potatoes into his mouth, she had to shake her head no. Pretty soon after that, the plane started to descend.

Rae stood by the baggage claim waiting for either her father or her bags. Whichever came first. The bags did, and it took her about 15 minutes of chasing them around the metal turnstile to get all of the bags and trunks off.

Then she stood there for another 15 minutes looking around like a lost child. Finally, a security guard came and asked her if she needed any help. Shaking her head, she practically ran out of the glass doors to the parking lot trying to get away from him.

A few minutes later a small, white car pulled up and a scary woman stepped out. Her hair was bleached blonde and looked like a bird was nesting in it. The bright pink, spandex clam diggers she wore accented her extremely large ass in every wrong way possible. And the floral patterned shirt had one to many buttons unbuttoned. None-the-less, she came and wrapped her arms around Rae.

The woman smelled of margaritas and Rae thought she would suffocate in her fake breasts.

"OHHHHHHHH!" squealed the woman, "You must be RAELYN. I'm Tammy, but you can call me mom," she let go and Rae winced at the last comment. Tammy noticed. She put her manicured hand over her mouth, "Oh, I am so sorry. You poor thing." Tammy reached in to give her another hug that Rae tried to dodge but was unsuccessful. When she was finally released from the claws of Lucifer she started to back away as unnoticeably as possible. But Tammy grabbed her shoulders.

"Well aren't you the pretty thing," she said examining Rae, "Oh, yes you are," _I feel like a dog_ Rae thought, "If you weren't going to become Jack's stepsister I think you too would be a perfect match. Although, you are a little short, but a good pair of heels would fix that…"

Rae narrowed her eyes, "I only wear flip-flops."

"Hmmmmm," Tammy didn't acknowledge the comment,"...oh yes! You must meet my son Jack," she pulled a lean, tall boy from behind her. Rae would have thought he was cute, with his surfer haircut and tan skin, had he not been the spawn of Tammy.

"Jack Kelly," he stated putting a hand out to her. Rae saw in his eyes that he didn't like her as much as she could tell she would hate him. But she shook with him anyway.

Next her dad walked up to her. Both of them suddenly found the sidewalk very interesting.

"So how are you, Rae," he mumbled.

"Fine," she mumbled back.

"You know…umm…I'm sorry I didn't call. I've been busy," he stumbled over the lie.

She raised her head and looked him right in the eyes, "Can we get in the car?"

Sam Kelly nodded to his daughter. They picked the bags up (except for Tammy whose nails were drying) and put them into the trunk. They sped along the highway. Rae stared at the setting. _Well this is going to be just great _she thought. They arrived at a little beach house on a block of cute beach houses. _At least it's a nice place. _Jack, her dad, and Rae hauled everything to a medium sized room towards the back of the house. Soon, she was lying in bed, but she didn't sleep. Rae just stared out the open window as the breeze brushed her face.


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

Chapter 2

Raelyn woke up on Saturday morning to the smell of bacon frying on the pan. To most this might have been a good thing, but, seeing as Rae was a vegetarian, it made her feel liking throwing up. She sat up with a groan and finally had a chance to look around her room.

She sat on a canopy bed with sheets of light blue. The rest of the room was white except for a corny boarder at the top of the walls of mermaids and seashells. There was a wooden dresser with a mirror connected to its top. And that was it except for her luggage in a corner, the window, a door probably leading to a closet, and a nightstand with a digital clock on it.

The window was open letting in a good feeling breeze and the annoying squawk of seagulls. Looking down at the clock, Rae saw that it was almost 10 o'clock. She sat for a couple of minutes contemplating nothing of importance: how this first day would be, going to a new school, etc. Then she heard slippered footsteps coming down the hall toward her door.

Raelyn's back stiffened as she heard her door open. She kept facing with her back to the door.

Rae's suspicions were confirmed as an overly happy, and yet very fake voice exclaimed, "Oh, great! You're awake. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to get up. Well, come on. I've made some bacon and eggs for breakfast." Tammy clapped her hands in excitement as she waited by the door.

Realyn didn't move a muscle. She could feel and hear Tammy getting tense as she started to shift back and forth. When Rae didn't think Tammy could stand it any longer she finally stood up. She turned to she Tammy with rollers in her hair and wearing a bright pink nightgown that her fake bosom made balloon out in the front.

"Fine," Rae said simply.

Tammy's face now a sort of stony look to it. _HaHa_, thought Rae. But Tammy tried to salvage her false cheeriness and turned back to the kitchen. Rae waited a minute then she too went into the kitchen.

The house wasn't that big so it was pretty easy to navigate. The whole place seemed bright and open, yet it was cozy at the same time. The bathroom was right at the end of the main hallway between her room and another. _This might be a problem_, Rae thought as she saw the other room next to the bathroom had a big sign stating that it was **Jack's Room**. Up the hallway a little were two more doors. One, she assumed, would lead to her Dad's, and the other was probably to the basement. Once you were out of the hallway the house was no longer cut off. The only way you could tell the rooms changed was that one side was tiled and the other was a wood floor.

Rae's father sat on a couch placed in front of a beautiful bay window. He was watching Saturday morning cartoons. Rae repressed a smile. In the kitchen Jack was sitting at the table shoveling bacon into his mouth. Tammy was at the stove making more to stuff down his throat. Raelyn sat down across from him.

"Hungry?" she stated, a little of her old sarcasm coming back.

He looked up as if she had never been there till that moment, "As a matter of fact, I am." He said this as he shoved another piece into his mouth. He only had boxer shorts on, and his hair was slightly tussled.

Just then Tammy practically slapped a plate of still bubbling bacon in front of her, and put one down in front of another seat for herself. As Tammy and Jack continued to eat Rae just stared at the plate in front of her. _Those poor little piggies, _she thought, _have to give up their lives to help feed these two. _

She was snapped back to reality by Tammy's voice, "What's the matter," she sounded as if the world was going to explode, "aren't you hungry? Don't you like bacon?"

"You said you have eggs too," Rae said not bothering to give an explanation.

"Yes," Tammy said a little forcefully. She got up and almost knocked over her chair. She then grabbed the plate from in front of Rae, and banged it down onto the counter. All the while muttering things like _I know my cooking isn't great but……rude._

Jack leaned in next to Rae to whisper, "Why the hell did you do that? Now she's going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day." _Oh that's just peachy,_ thought Rae.

" It's just that I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian."

Tammy stopped in mid-sentence, Jack's mouth hung open with a big piece of bacon hanging out of it, and even her Dad looked up from _Scooby Doo_. It was as if it was some kind of sin in their house. Tammy recovered first, some of her cheerfulness returning.

"Oh well then," she said as she put down a plate of rather soggy looking eggs, " why didn't you say so?"

Raelyn ate her eggs in silence. When Jack was finished he leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

Then he pushed out his chair and stood, "Well, I better start getting ready for the End-of-the-Summer-Beach-Bash. It starts at 2 this year."

Tammy nodded starting to bring his plates to the sink when Rae's dad spoke up, "Hey, I have an idea," Rae didn't like where this was going. "Why doesn't Jack take Rae with him down to the beach. This way she can get acquainted with the neighborhood and meet some of Jack's friends."

Raelyn grimaced. She didn't want to go anywhere with Jack. And judging by his attitude she wouldn't like any of his friends any better. But when she looked up she saw that Jack and Tammy had the same face of horror as she did. It was even as though Tammy knew if Jack took her it could be potential social suicide. Sam Kelly seemed oblivious to all three of them.

"But, Sam," Tammy started. But he interrupted her, "No, I think it's a great idea. So, Jack and Rae, you both should go get started.

Rae and Jack stood motionless. And then they both seemed to give up at the same time. Raelyn headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. Just when she was about to turn the handle Jack smacked his hand onto the door.

"Ok, you got lucky back there," he snarled," but there are going to be rules. 1. I'm dropping you off a block from where I park. 2. Don't talk to anyone you see me talking to and 3. Don't mention that we are related in anyway."

"Only as long as you return the favor," Raelyn snapped looking up right into his eyes.

They glared at each other for a few minutes, till Jack grabbed the door handle and lunged inside. "Shit!" Raelyn shouted and banged on the door. She heard the door lock, Jack laughing from inside. She growled and turned. She stomped into her room and slammed the door.

……


	3. End of the Summer Beach Bash

End of the Summer Beach Bash

Chapter 3

Raelyn had already been waiting in her room for Jack to get out of the shower for 20 minutes. The water was still running. The digital clock told her that it was only 10:45, so she decided to unpack. By the time she was finished Jack would have to be done.

In the corner were one big suitcase, a trunk, and a big mesh bag packed with stuff. _This should be fun_, she thought sarcastically. But, in fact, she got very wrapped up in her task. By the time she was done the room looked actually lived in. the closet was full of hanging clothes, books all over the floor, and loads of other things she couldn't find places for. The dresser was full, and its counter was covered with jewelry, make up, brushes, and other miscellaneous items. Old stuffed animals littered the floor, pictures and posters covered the walls, and worn looking Ninja Turtles sheets had replaced the clean blue ones.

Satisfied, Rae got up to take her shower. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 1:00. _Shit!_ She ran quickly in and out of the shower. Her long hair dripping. She only had time to towel dry it and shove it into a messy bun near the nape of her neck. But no matter how fast she had gone it was still almost 1:30.

Rae ran to her dresser grabbing the first bathing suit she could find. It was a black bikini lined with different shades of pink polka dot. _Good enough for me._ Then she grabbed a pair of jean shorts. It was a simple outfit, but with her slim and curved form it looked great. She threw on her make up in a rush making sure to stick to waterproof. When she finished she studied herself in the mirror. The black suit against her tan skin. The make up natural except for black eyeliner. Rae was satisfied with the look.

Jack's voice shouted from the hallway, "Come on. Don't make me late."

Rae slipped on some flip flops and grabbed a towel. Jack, who had already gotten in his car, honked at her to hurry up. She sat down in the passenger seat, and he sped off down the road.

Rae could see the beach was only three blocks down from the house. _I wonder why he's driving_, she thought, _if it would only take a few minutes to walk. Probably just wants to look all cool pulling up in a car. _

When they got to the last block, and the road turned in to steps leading to a boardwalk, Jack pulled over.

"You can walk from here, ok," he said as he reached over her and opened the door. She glared at him. He threw up his hands in defense, " Hey, you understand."

"Sure," said Rae sarcastically, but she got out of the car. She waited till Jack pulled up the road and parked before she started walking.

A bunch of people her age were also walking up the block. But it Jack was any measure to how some people in this place were, Rae didn't think she would very much like to talk to them. There were maybe one or two that didn't look like they thought themselves to be superior to everyone else. One, in particular, caught her eye. A guy with golden brown hair to match his golden skin. His hazel eyes twinkled as he laughed with a group of people. The people he was walking with seemed pretty ok too. _Maybe this wont be too bad_, Rae laughed in her head.

The beach was beautiful. There was a DJ and a dance floor connected to the boardwalk off to her right. Girls were getting tans, and guys were playing volleyball. Rae decided to go swimming, because, even though it was a beach, hardly anyone was swimming. Rae was a strong swimmer. She had been on many swim teams back in NJ.

For a while she practiced her strokes. But then she just fooled around. Rae was swimming under the water trying to walk on the sand when something grabbed onto her foot. She jumped up and screamed losing her footing and falling backward. She hit something else behind her and was still so startled that she jumped away from it franticly. But the _it_ grabbed her arm, steadying her. Rae could here the laughter coming from it but chose to ignore it. She let the person hold her up as she looked at her foot. There was a deep gash across the ball of her foot. The ocean water stung as it touched the wound. The blood coming from it colored the water, and she cringed.

" That looks nasty," the person holding her observed.

Again surprised, Rae looked up. It was the guy she had seen before, his golden hair wet and now he had his shirt off. Rae could only stare. He looked even more gorgeous up close. When he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, she finally came back to reality, " Oh, um…yea. I guess."

He smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Well, maybe I should carry you back. Wouldn't want to get any sand in a cut like that."

Rae smiled back and nodded her consent. The guy picked her up and she imagined they were a newly wed couple walking into their new house. Rae couldn't stop smiling, and it had been a long time since she had felt that way.

Rae pointed her savior to where she had put her stuff. He set her down on her towel. A group of three people had placed themselves by her towel. Then he sat himself down next to her.

She smiled at him, smitten, "Thanks."

"Oh, no problem," he said waving her off. "It was my pleasure." He put his hand out to shake, smiling broadly. She shook with him.

"Raelyn Campi," she stated.

"Brian Ramsey. But you can call me Jinx."

She looked at him quizcally, "Jinx?" I don't get it."

"He smiled, eyes glinting, "You will."

Rae started to laugh, but at that moment an annoying voice pierced her ears, "Hey Jinxy," it cooed.

Jinx looked up at the two girls in string bikinis walked up to them. The taller one with blonde hair that had black on the bottom of it had spoken. Just by looking at her face Rae could tell two things: 1. this girl was trouble and 2. she had it bad for Jinx. Rae looked over at Jinx and saw his face visibly darken.

"Thistle, what's up?" he said to the girl.

"We were looking for you," she was trying to hard to make her voice what she thought was sexy.

"Yea," piped up the other girl. She was maybe an inch or two taller than Rae with pale skin for a Californian and auburn hair. "Blink sent me to find you and Thistle here wanted to come along. He told me to tell you, and I quote "Get your ass over here, Jinx. Minx and Sarah are almost drunk and Mush and Jack are trying to get them to skinny dip."

Jinx laugh his face lighting up now that the other girl was talking, "Ok, Kitten, sounds like a good deal. Tell Blinky Boy I'll be there in a minute. I just got to get my new friend, Rae, some stuff to cover up a cut on her foot," then he turned to Rae, "I'll be right back with something to put on that. I'm going to leave you here with these two just for a moment."

Rae nodded appreciatively. Jinx got up and as he passed he said the Thistle, "Be nice."

The three stood there in an awkward silence. The Kitten finally pronounced, "Look, Thistle, Jinx is coming back. Lets get back to everyone."

She turned around and started walking back. Rae thought the other girl was going to also, but instead she got very close to Rae, "Listen, you and I both know you don't belong at this party. Jinx is just naïve to notice. Stay away from him. He is mine. In fact, just stay away."

Rae could only stare with her mouth hanging open. She didn't think she had ever met anyone so mean. But the time Jinx got back and Rae had regained her senses Thistle was half way to the stage.

"I hope she didn't scare you too much. Thistle that is. She isn't that bad once you get to know her. I guess."

Rae laughed, "I'm not so sure."

Jinx smiled. Every time he did Rae thought he would faint. He had brought back some gauze, which he put over the cut, and tape it down.

"Well, I should be getting back. You going to NRHS?" he asked

"If you mean Notown Regional High School, then yes I am going to NRHS," she said smirking like her old self would have.

He smiled back, "Well, then I'll see you Monday."

"Yup, see you," Rae felt ecstatic as she watched Jinx leave.

Then for the first time she noticed the people sitting close to her listening very intently. She turned to them. There was one guy and two girls. The guy was very cute with his brown eyes and dark hair. One girl was small, shorter than Rae, with brown hair and eyes and an oval shaped face. The other had blue eyes, red mushroom cut hair, and many freckles. They all seemed pleasant enough.

"Um, Hello," Rae said a little uncertainly.

But they didn't even bother with greetings.

"Sorry, but we've been watching you….."

"And we noticed that Thistle doesn't seem to like you all that much….."

"Which is bad. Even a guy like Jinx couldn't stop her from ……."

"Shall we say, damaging you social statis."

"So we propose you do something about this now…"

"We know some people who can help."

Rae would have started laughing. The way they finished each other's sentences and talked like a commercial was very comical. But she wasn't sure just what they were getting at, "Um…sorry…I don't do drugs."

The guy started laughing. The red-haired spoke alone now, "No, no. We just noticed that Thistle might have something in for you. And just incase she does something, there is some people you can go to."

Then the little girls silently whipped out a card from her pocket. Rae took it and it went something like this:

The Conspiracy Club

Dedicated to helping those in need of social revenge.

President: Anthony "racetrack" Higgins

V. President: Chip "spot" Conlon

Please contact one of the afore mentioned if you are

interested in our services.

Rae looked up from the card, a smile playing on her face, "Is this serious?"

The small girl looked at her, "Oh quite. You don't know what the popular group is like at NRHS. Probably at least ten times worse than anywhere else you have ever been." She seemed to shudder as she thought about it.

"Well, thank you…um…" Rae still didn't have a clue as to who they were.

The guy clarified, "I'm Comedy, Ms. Red over here is Mama, and the little guy is Mouse."

Rae nodded, "Well, thank you all. And I will definitely keep this in mind."

Rae then put the card into her pocket, folded her blanket, and stood, "Well, see you Monday."

Rae decided to walk home despite of her aching foot for a couple of reason: 1. She couldn't find Jack. 2. If she got someone to give her a ride they would find out she was Jack's stepsister, and she knew that neither she nor Jack wanted that. 3. She would actually like some time to think about this club…and about a certain golden boy.

……


	4. The Conspiracy Club

Chapter 4

The Conspiracy Club

The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and Rae's alarm clock was going off twenty minutes late. She sprang from the bed and blindly searched for some clothing. When she was finished, she looked like crap, but Rae's father was calling for her.

She found him and Tammy in the kitchen, "Jack just left."

"WHAT! How am I supposed to get to school? Why didn't you tell him to wait?" Rae was still a little grumpy.

"Oh, sweetie, he said he had something important to do," Tammy said as she licked pancake syrup off her fingers. Rae felt like throwing up on her.

"Well, I need someone to take me to school," she said defeated.

"I'll take you," said her father. "Be right back, honey." He winked at Tammy.

_Wonderful! I look like shit, I have to go to a school that sounds like a hell hole, and my dad, who is going to do God-knows-what with a woman who isn't my mother when he gets home, is taking me on my first day_. _Peachy, fucking, peachy. _

Notown Regional High School was one building with one floor, but it was humongous. It wove around and around itself forming some kind of hell high school maze. It was the kind of school where kids smoked cigarettes under signs that said things like "say nope to dope" and "crack is whack", girls walked out of boys' bathrooms with smeared lipstick, and teachers were scarcely seen.

Rae walked into the main office. Since it was her first year there, she would get her class schedule from there. It consisted of general and even basic classes, no honors. Like I said, her grades had fallen considerably. It went something like this:

8:20-9:00 Drawing I r.11 Perez, C

9:04-9:44 General World Lit. r. 206 Rose, M

9:47-10:46 Basic Spanish II r.303 Veress, J

10:49-11:25 Basic Algebra II r.313 Smith, K

11:28-12:04 Lunch

12:07-12:56 Advanced Theater r.4 Valentino, C

1:00-1:40 Study Skills r.4 Kelly, K

1:44-2:24 General Physics r.414 Gillroy, D

A general class was normal enough; they were for average students. Drawing and Advanced Theater were good. But Study Skills, Basic Spanish, and Basic Algebra! People would either think she was slow or a pothead.

But now to her next task: Finding room 11. Rae was walking around the hallways staring at the classroom doors when she bumped into someone.

It was a guy walking with a girl, "Hey! What the…" He had curly blonde hair and green eyes, skinny, and at least four inches taller than Rae. The girl hair dark brown hair and dark brown, pretty eyes. She was thin and shorter than Rae.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rae said starting to panic because she was so thoroughly lost. But the guy, seeing that it wasn't anybody to have to be careful around, already had a playful smile on his face.

"Lost?" he asked knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Rae laughed, thankful that no one was going to shove her into a locker or whatever they did at NRHS.

"Well, let me see your schedule. Me and Buttons here can help you out," he held out his hand.

Rae, forgetting her less-than-wonderful schedule, handed it over greatfully.

The girl spoke up now, "Well, while he does that let me introduce us. I am Alex Lee, but call me Buttons, okay? And this here is Calvin Allen, but call him Peter."

"Peter, that isn't much of a nickname," Rae was kind of confused as to why someone's nickname would be another name.

"But doesn't he look just like Peter Pan. He's so sexy and all," Buttons explained.

Rae laughed and Peter looked up smiling mischievously, "Quite a schedule you got there."

Rae smiled sheepishly, although she already felt comfortable with these two, "Yea, oh well."

Peter gave her directions. Rae turned to go one way down the hall while they turned the other way.

Then she remembered they didn't know who she was. She turned around quickly, not wanting to lose the chance of making a couple new friends. "Oh, yea, "she shouted, "my name is…"

"…Raelyn," Peter and Buttons shouted back in unison. Buttons fell into a fit of laughter, and Peter said, "See you after school!" Buttons hit him playfully, and he grabbed her around the waist kissing her forehead as they turned a corner. Raelyn stood there totally caught off guard, but she tried to shake it off as she went in search of Drawing I. But no matter what she could get it out of her mind.

1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th , 6th, and 7th period passed without anything interesting. Just boring teachers talk about how boring this school year was going to be. It wasn't until 8th period that things started to look up. Because guess who was dubbed Rae's lab partner: Jinx!

"Look who it is, Raelyn Campi," Jinx teased.

"Oh, you remembered my name," Rae joked back pretending to make her eyelashes flutter.

And they spent the rest of the period talking and making fun of the teacher, Mr. Gillroy. But there was someone in the class Rae had unfortunately overlooked. But Thistle hadn't missed a minute of Jinx and Rae's flirting.

As they walked out of the classroom Jinx was distracted by a group of people, which gave Thistle the perfect opportunity. She backed Rae right up against the wall, "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Rae hissed back so she wouldn't attract attention, "It's not my fault Mr. Gillroy made us partners."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Please, Raelyn Campi, don't underestimate me," Thistle snapped. "I warned you, and you didn't listen to me. I'd watch my back if I were you."

Then as Thistle walked away she shouldered Rae. Rae dropped everything. Thistle went to pick up her schedule.

"Retard," she laughed and threw it back onto the ground.

Raelyn groaned as she bent down to pick up her things. Surprisingly, there was another hand helping.

"Thanks," Rae said cheerfully, thinking she would see Jinx. But she didn't. Instead she saw another boy. He was maybe only 2 inches taller than her, with deep chocolate eyes and an intriguing smile.

"Anytime," he said. Once they had picked up everything, he held out a hand to her, "Racetrack Higgins is the name. Glad to meet you."

Rae shook with him in a state of awe. He seemed to have an air of authority about him that even the popular people didn't possess.

"Why don't I give you a ride," he more stated than asked, but at the moment Rae didn't care. Her mind seemed to be at a stand still. She just nodded and let him lead her to his car.

It was only when they passed her street that she noticed she wasn't going home, "Where are we going?"

"To my good friend, Endy's, house. It's where we hold all the meetings," and at his voice Rae calmed.  
"Meetings for what?" Rae asked pleasantly.

"Oh, I'm sure I had Mouse give you a card. Well, might as well jog your memory. I do have this affect on some people," he handed her a card, and Rae thought she might melt, not realizing his last words had been rather arrogant.

Rae looked down and finally remembered. The Conspiracy Club those people on the beach had been talking about.

"We had been planning on having you join since you got here. And seeing how Thistle has taken to you confirms your admission into our humble home," he explained.

But Raelyn was still very confused, "How do you know who I am? How did you know I was even here?"

But Racetrack just smiled mischievously and pulled into the driveway of a sizeable house, "Here we are," he exclaimed, ignoring her questions.

The next thing Raelyn knew she was in the basement of the house. It looked like it had been made just for this club. There was a podium at the front with a screen behind it. At the other end of the room was a projector, and in between were many desks. Both of the sidewalls had big black boards on them.

Racetrack made Rae stand at the front of the room with him. And as each person walked in he told Rae about them.

The first to enter was boy a little taller than Race. He had brownish hair and piercing blue eyes. Rae really didn't want to get on his bad side.

"This is Chip Conlon," said Race. Rae could she the guy flinch at the name, " but call him Spot if you value your life. He is co-founder and second in command of the Conspiracy Club. Me and Spot make up what we like to call The Action. Basically we take the info, plan, and whatever the guys have set up and carry it out. Not all the time, mind you, but for the bigger attacks."

From then on Rae just listened mindlessly to what he said.

"Alaska, Milkshake, Endy, and Buttons (who I believe you already met) are our Actors. They set the stage for whatever the plan is, make sure people are where we want them. They are all great lairs, deceivers, and quick thinkers.

"Next there is Peter (who you also know), Zodiac, Soaker, and Quills. They make up the Snoops. They know everything you'll ever need to know about anyone in NRHS. That's where we get all our inside information. Also a sneaky bunch.

"And finally, Irish, Emotions, Sparrow, and Wolf are the Planners. Every idea and plot we have ever had was concocted in those four minds."

Rae nodded still absorbing the information.

"Now you have to we have some business to discuss about this weeks plan," he handed her a video tape, "That's yours to keep. I don't like to have people in the club till they know everything on that video front to back. So make sure to study this week."

Rae took the tape, "I need a ride home," was all she could think to say.

"I'll take you," said Spot.

Rae followed him out to the car. They drove to her house. Rae wasn't worried that he would find out where she lived and who with. Spot probably already knew.

……


	5. The Videotape

Chapter 5

The Videotape

Raelyn walked into the living room, which was the only place in the house with a VCR. The room was a little too open for her liking, but luckily Jack hadn't gotten home yet, her father was at work, and Tammy was at someone else's house annoying them. So, she plopped down on the couch and popped in the video.

At first there was just a blank screen, and Rae wondered if there was something wrong with the tape. But then a kind of 50's infomercial, sickly happy music started to play. And in big, fancy letters across the screen came THE CONSPIRACY CLUB. The words and the black faded (but the music didn't, oh god), and she could see the basement of Endy's house filled with everyone she had just met.

Then Racetrack walked onto the screen and said, "Welcome, new member, to the Conspiracy Club…"

But before Rae could hear the rest of the sentence the doorbell rang. _Shit! _She bolted up and stopped the tape. _But why would Jack, Dad, or Tammy ring the doorbell, _Rae wondered.

But at the door was a girl around her age. Her hair was long, red but had black streaks. She wore baggy jeans and a black long sleeved belly shirt. Rae wondered if the girl was going to suffocate from the heat. But she was also glad to see a person like this girl. It made her feel like she was back in NJ, and not in the land of pastel Abercrombie and Hollister.

The girl stuck out her hand to shake; her green eyes glittering with amusement, " Hey, sorry to barged in like this, but Spot told me you had the videotape."

Rae, who was still a little shocked, stood there for a moment staring, "What…oh, oh yea. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh yes, introductions first. I am Ariana, but to most I'm Miracle," Miracle smiled, "Maybe if I could come in, although your front porch is very lovely, I could explain what I'm doing here."

"Oh, yea of course, sorry," and Rae ducked back inside with Miracle behind her.

"Well, I went to Ireland for a year, so the C Club kinda started without me. But I know everyone in it…Racetrack…Spot…"she said, slowing a little at the last name, "but anyway, so I'm just joining too. And I need to see this videotape or whatever, but Spot said you had it. So I figure we can just watch it together."

Rae, who still wasn't much of a talker, nodded her consent. But she was happy to have some company. Racetrack was there and so was the 50's music. And they watched together.

Racetrack went on, "the point of this tape is to show you the basics of how our club works, and the people we are working against. First, the basic steps of a C Club prank," then Spot came over and pulled down a sheet that had words across it. Alaska came and handed Racetrack a pointer. And he continued, pointing to each step in turn, " 1. Our planners, "and the camera turned showing Irish, Emotions, Sparrow, and Wolf waving, "think something up. Any kind of prank, from large to small, comes from them.

"2. Then our snoops go into action, "Peter, Zodiac, Soaker, and Quills didn't even notice the camera and were kind of looking into space, "They get any information we need. From who a person likes to their attendance record.

"3. Finally, our Actors, "and Rae saw Alaska, Milkshake, Endy, and Buttons, "set everything up. They make sure our victims think what we want them to, are going to be wear we want them to be, etc.

"4. Me and Spot here, "Race grabbed Spot around the neck to bring him into the picture, "are the Action. We finish everything up. We actually do the prank. But most of the time we have everybody help pull the prank too."

Then someone pulled the camera around, and Milkshake's face appeared only an inch from the lens, "Yea, right, they only call themselves the Action so they can fell important. They don't really do anything." And from the back many laughed their agreement.

Race pushed her to the side and stepped back in front, "Anywho, now onto our victims…"

And the screen turned black again. Then a face came up. It was a girl blowing a kiss. She had long brown hair, "This," said Racetrack's disembodied voice, "is Sarah Jacobs. Halfwit extraordinaire. And girlfriend to the next in line, " and Jack's face popped onto the screen, "Jack Kelly. He is the ring leader of this little group of assholes, "_Thank god he's not home_, " then come his henchmen, Aaron Lohr and Trey Parker, " and then there was a guy with curly hair and one with an eye patch, "other wise known as Mush and Kid Blink. I think he thinks the eye patch makes him look tough. Next are Patrick Callan and Niamh Callan," Thistle was standing next to a tall guy with shaggy brown hair. "Brother and sister, and also brother and sister to our Irish. Shamrock is your average arrogant asshole, but you need to watch out for Thistle. Then, there is Brain Ramsey," Rae knew she knew that name. Her thoughts were confirmed when Jinx's face appeared on the screen smiling like an idiot. _But a cute idiot_, " also known as Jinx. The last three are Michael Dalton or Meecky, brother of Endy, Markayla Starr or Minx, and Kathryn MacNeill or Kitten," Rae felt bad when their picture came up. They just seemed like three normal people, but she did recognize the one girl from the beach with Thistle.

"And that's about it," the picture faded back and they were in the basement again, "I think I've probably bored you to tears by now, but there is just one more thing I need you to know. Like every club we have some rules that need to be followed:

"1. We meet at Endy's house every Saturday from 12 to 3. That does not include special meetings I might call.

2. Never, ever tell anyone about the c club. And if you need to speak about it to another member and you are in a public place, just call it cheese.

3. Don't form any sort of relationships with any of the afore mentioned. That is why we have employed the help of the middlemen Comedy, Mama, and Mouse. Forming relationships just puts yourself and the club in danger."

And the video just cut off, but it left Rae feeling like she had a stone in the bottom of her stomach. She looked over at Miracle who looked like she felt. But when Miracle saw her looking she smiled broadly, "Well, I better be going. I guess I'll see you on Saturday if I don't see you in school." Rae just nodded as Miracle walked out the door.

She went to her room then and sat on the bed staring at the ceiling. All she could think of was Jinx's smiling face, and Race's caressing voice saying, _Don't form any sort of relationships…_


	6. To Get the Ball Rolling

Chapter 6

To Get the Ball Rolling

The rest of the week went rather smoothly for Raelyn. She still couldn't walk past Thistle without getting a death glare. Jack still avoided her like the plague. And she still couldn't look at Jinx without smiling like an idiot. Other than that, she went rather unnoticed by the popular group of NRHS.

Every time Rae saw a member of the C Club they would always smile, wave, or say "hi". It was almost weird the way they were around every corner now that she knew who they were. But she still didn't feel all that comfortable starting something like a full conversation with them. Well, except Racetrack. He was in two of her classes, and for some reason, unless she was with Jinx, she just couldn't keep her eye's off him.

She all got to recognize a lot of the people from the video. All of the people in the C Club, the middlemen, and the popular group were in some of her classes. Naturally, not all of them at once but sprinkled around.

This is basically how it was:

Period 1: Quills, Zodiac, Jack

Period 2: Spot, Mama, Shamrock

Period 3: Alaska, Comedy, Minx, Soaker

Period 4: Peter, Buttons, Mouse, Sarah, Blink

Period 5: Milkshake, Race, Kitten, Meecky

Period 6: Irish, Emotions, Wolf, Meecky

Period 7: Endy, Sparrow, Mama, Mush

Period 8: Jinx, Race, Thistle, Miracle

It was funny, but Rae couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't by mistake. In fact, most of the time she felt like she was being watched. But she got used to it over the week.

Every time Jinx and Rae were together they just couldn't stop talking. She just found him so easy to talk to and interesting. Rae would always loose herself in the conversation, forgetting the C Club rule. Then, towards the end of the period like clockwork, Jinx would start dropping not-so-subtle hints such as this, "So, Rae, I'm going to the movies Friday with a couple of friends…" And every time it was like a smack in the face to Rae. All of a sudden she would remember the rule and knew she couldn't go. She would end up saying something pathetic like, "That's cool…" and actually start taking the notes.

Friday night came and found Rae sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Tammy and Rae's dad were in there room watching TV, hopefully. Jack had gone to the movies…how ironic.

Rae was in the middle of a rerun of Who's Line is it Anyway? when the screeching of tires turning a corner hit her ears. She sprang up to look out the window. The car pulled in front of her house and started honking. She could she someone smack the honking person in the back of the head and then step out of the car. The figure was then followed by another, and they started walking up to her front door.

As they got closer, Rae could tell it was two members of the C Club. The first was tall and had pink streaks in her brown hair, Irish rang the doorbell. And then she called in her noticeably Irish accent, "Hello, anyone home?" The second was much shorter with auburn hair, Emotions.

Rae ran to open the door. Emotions stepped forward, smiled, said, "Hey, Rae!" and walked right into the house.

"Well, she is in a good mood tonight, isn't she," Irish smiled.

Rae nodded dumbly. The both of them stood around awkwardly for a moment before Emotions shouted from the back of the house, "Hey, Rae, which on is your room?"

"Last door on the right," she said. She looked up at Irish questionably, and Irish gave her a comforting smile. Soon, Emotions was walking back with a full backpack. She handed it to Rae and said, "You're going to need some stuff."

Rae was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"You'll be out all night, so you might want to leave a note or something," Irish prompted.

"And hurry or we'll be late," Emotions sounded impatient.

"Um, okay," Rae nodded. She put a post-it on Tammy's door saying she went out with some friends and would be back in the morning.

Rae followed Irish and Emotions to the car and got in the backseat.

"Hey, Rae, hope these two didn't freak you out," a strong looking, brown hair guy said from the front.

"Oh, shut up, Wolf," Emotions said playfully, "We didn't freak her out, did we, Rae?"

"Um, well, could someone just tell me what is going on?" Rae asked hopefully.

"Oh shit, I forgot that," Irish smacked her forehead.

"You guys didn't even tell her where we are going!" Wolf exclaimed, "No wonder she looks like a deer in the headlights. Rae, we are going to Endy's place."

"Yea, for a sleepover," Irish explained.

Rae laughed, "A sleep over. What, are we l2."

"No, the C Club always has a sleep over to start the year off. It's tradition," Emotions said rather defensively.

"See, we brought you a toothbrush," Irish showed Rae.

"That's Jack's," Rae started laughing. "Hey, maybe we can stick it in the toilet or something."

……


	7. A Sleepover Vol I

Chapter 7

A Sleepover Vol. I

Rae had been lying on the floor of Endy's basement for about a half an hour. Being in the room for that long had allowed her to get a better look at it than her first visit had. It seemed to have been set up for tonight. The desks were pushed to the walls, the podium was moved aside, and a DVD player had been hooked up to the projector. Blanket, pillows, sleeping bags, and couch cushions littered the floor. Greenday was playing on the DVD player, but most people were talking too much to hear it.

Racetrack was playing a game of cards with Milkshake, while both of them talked to the group of people sitting next to them. The group consisted of Spot who was sitting next to Sparrow, and Peter who had Buttons in his lap. On the other side of Rae was most of the rest of the club. Irish and Emotions sat next to each other telling a story to the group who were laughing appreciatively. This group was made up of Wolf who had his arm around Emotions waist, Alaska, Endy, Soaker, and Miracle. Not far from Rae's feet were Zodiac and Quills. Quills had his hand out, palm up, and Zodiac practically had her nose in it, totally consumed.

Suddenly, Racetrack stood up, "Ok, people, I just have a couple of announcements to give before we start this party."

"Woo Hoo!"

"Thank you, Endy," Racetrack laughed as did several other people. "Anywho, down to business. I just have a couple of general things and some assignments. First, seeing as this is our senior (a/n I'm making it senior for this purpose) year we have a senior prom. And I think since it is our last year this should be the best, biggest prom ever, if you all get what I mean," he smirked evilly. "I'm not sure what we are going to do yet, but all I know so far is I want it big," he punctuated those last words.

"In other news, Mush Meyers has recently been told he will be starting quarterback on the "fighting stallions" football team of NHRS," he mocked quotes with his fingers. "Thank you, Zodiac, for that little tid-bit."

"Sure thing, Race."

"And I don't think I am the only one who doesn't like this," Race finished.

"Especially, since I'm next in line for his spot, " Spot added.

"Exactly," went on Race, "So, onto the assignments. Peter, Zodiac, Quills, and Soaker, by Monday I want a full list of all of Mr. Meyer's classes and what members are in those classes. Irish, Emotions, Wolf, and Sparrow, you guys should start thinking about the prom. I know it is far away, but I want to be prepared. And if you could figure out a couple of different ways to switch some tests and homework assignments by Monday that would rock.

"That is basically it, except for Rae and Miracle. I've been thinking a lot about what section of our club to put you in, but I just can't seem to make up my mind. So, this was very hard for me, but I decided that I want you two to become friendly with the popular group. I know, I know. I'm going against everything, and we already have the middlemen for that. But this isn't permanent. And even though the middlemen are very good at what they do, they don't think like c clubbers and don't know what to look for as well as you do. Plus, I want you to get even closer. Get invited to their parties, get into their houses, and just learn every little thing you can about them. But this is only till I find somewhere else to post you, and until then remember the rules and stick to them as best you can. Most importantly, don't get too attached. Don't think just because I am letting you go into their world that we won't still be watching."

Rae hopes had risen, and were now clattering down around her.

Racetrack clapped his hands together, "On a lighter note, I wouldn't mind some popcorn."

The popcorn had just come out of the microwave when there was a soft tapping at the small window in the basement at ground level. Alaska walked over to it and opened it. Comedy tumbled in knocking her down. He laughed, his brown eyes glinting, and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's nice to see you too, Comedy, but I'm kind of being smushed," she mumbled from under him.

"Oh, sorry," he got up to see a basement full of people staring at him, "Well, we heard there was a party going on, and we thought we might drop in."

"We?" Endy questioned, but just as she did a sleeping bag came flying threw the window hitting Spot on the head.

He marched over to see who had thrown it just as Mama stuck her red head in the window.

"Oh, Spot, did that hit you. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she said while hanging upside down from the window.

"Yes, mother," he said sarcastically but smiled, "Here, let me help you down." Rae was surprised at how sweet he sounded. Spot helped Mama onto the floor with a little difficulty. She ended up with her neck bent, and Spot holding her feet in the air. But, hey, she got in.

Everyone had almost turned around when one more person jump through the window. She didn't need much help and landing almost silently on the floor.

"Hey guys," Mouse said quietly.

"Oh hey, Mouse, come on over and sit with us," Racetrack invited leading everyone back over to the middle of the room.

The next few minutes seemed to last hours. Rae was chewing on her hair and pretending to squish people's heads with her fingers with one eye shut. Soon she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, guys, not to be rude or anything, but I am SO bored."

"I concur!" said Racetrack.

"Thank you"

"Anytime, I thought this might get a little dull, so I brought something to lighten the mood," he said with a mischievous smile. He pulled out of the backpack he had brought a big bottle filled with some red colored liquid and no label.

"What is that, Racetrack?" Milkshake asked pulling the bottle out of his hand and examining it from different angles.

"Heck, if I know. But it's guaranteed to get us drunk." And just to prove this Spot ripped it out of Milkshakes hands and chugged.

Everyone was staring at him like he was a crazy person, "Just making sure it, you know, wasn't like cranberry juice or something."

"Sure you were, Spot," Sparrow mocked. He threw her a death glare, but she only laughed.

"Well, Spot, pass it around," Race ordered as he motioned for the rest of the group to form a kind of circle. Spot passed it to Mama who sat next to him. She passed it to Alaska, and it went so on. Finally it got to Miracle who passed it to Rae. Rae took a swig and the liquid filled her mouth. As it went down it was warm and pleasant. Then Rae passed it to Race, then Milkshake, and back to Spot. It wasn't till the fourth or fifth time around that Rae relaxed a little, but, by then, it was gone.

"Well that did nothing, Race," Rae punched his arm. But, even though she wasn't drunk, she did feel a lot more comfortable. I mean, she never thought in a thousand years she would have ever punched Racetrack. And, by the smart-ass smile on his face, he knew this just as well as she did.

……


	8. A Sleepover Vol II

Chapter 7

A Sleepover Vol.II

Race had found something else for them all to drink, and by now everyone was slightly more than tipsy. They lay in the same circle except, this time, a lot more relaxed. Everyone was laughing at Sparrow's story of a family vacation. Apparently Spot had been slightly over weight as a little kid. He had followed one of the hotel room attendants around and ate all the chocolate mints after she put them on the pillows for four whole floors of rooms. Everyone found it quite funny, except Spot.

"I was going through a phase!" he yelled with slightly slow speech and a lot of flailing of the arms.

"My chubby-wubby little Spot" Mama grinned at him. Then she fell backwards…from her position already sitting.

Rae got up to her knees and, slowly so as not to slur, said, "Ok. Guys. Sinccce like we gunna be friends and all. I. Think I should get to know every," she started to point at them, "single. One. Of. You." She ended with her finger on the tip of Quills nose who, even drunk, was quite and just stared at her. She clapped her hands together, "Ok, sooo…" and she sat back down.

"I'll start!" Race said excitedly. He stood, wobbly, clutching a half drunk bottle of Zima. "I am Anthony Higgins," he took a swig that didn't entirely get to his mouth, "and I am an alcoholic."

"Here, here," shouted Comedy who took a swig of his own drink.

"Where did we get all this anyway?" asked Alaska, who wasn't unpleased but asked anyway.

"Do you know?" Racetrack started to laugh, "I don't remember."

And the room erupted into a roar of laughter. Wow, drunks really don't have that great of a sense of humor…Anywho.

Rae sat on her knees, "Okay, but seriously, guys, seriously, I have no clue who any of you are. I mean I met you guys like, what, a week or so ago. All I need to know is the basics at least."

Endy jumped up and insisted on telling Rae about everyone. After a brief altercation with Soaker, who decided she also wanted to tell Rae about everyone, Endy declared that since it was her house she should get to. Rae soon found out everything that she possibly cared about and some things she didn't. Basically it went like this: Mama was going out with Spot who was Sparrows brother, Racetrack was going out with Milkshake and had started the club in junior year, Comedy and Alaska were together, as were Peter and Buttons, Quills and Zodiac, and Wolf and Emotions, who was Irish's best friend and her brother and sister were the dreaded Shamrock and Thistle, then there was Miracle who already knew everyone from before she went to Ireland for a year, the quiet, little Mouse, and Soaker who had played the first prank ever on a popular person and her prank gave Racetrack the idea of starting the C Club. It was a lot to take in and rather confusing. Rae doubted she would remember it all in the morning.

"I have an idea," Wolf sing-songed, his head wobbling a little, "Lets make some prank calls to get the new school year rolling. Quills, man, do you have Sarah Jacobs cell number"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that I do. Hold on," he pulled out his cell phone and started looking through the phonebook. Rae crawled over behind him to look.

"Holy shit! How many numbers do you have?"

"I don't know. I've got more at home. I couldn't fit them all in here."

"Oh my god! Is that the principal's number? The police chief's home line? Jeez," Rae fell back onto her haunches feeling quite puzzled.

"Well, he is a spy," Spot informed her like it was totally ordinary to have your principal's house, cell, and fax number.

"Here it is," Quills handed the phone over to Milkshake.

Racetrack said, "You know what to do." Milkshake nodded and pressed the call button. It was like everyone was holding their breath. Finally, someone picked up, and Rae could hear a distant "hello?"

Jumping into action, Milkshake sounded like a retarded valley girl. "Oh hey, Rachel," you could here Sarah try to correct her, but Milkshake kept going, "I just got back from the most awesome night with Jack, like, ever!" Sarah shut up. "Oh my god, I just had to tell you. Tonight," she paused for dramatic effect, "we did it! It was absolutely magical. I can't even describe how he made me feel. He made me feel like a woman!" Buttons squeaked and Peter had to shove his hand over his mouth to keep her from bursting into hysterical laughter. Milkshake went on, "Ok, well honey, I got to go. I just had to tell you. I'll talk to you later. Chao!" And she hung up.

And everyone started cracking up.

"Holy shit, dude! That was fucking hilarious," Miracle said after she and everyone finally caught their breath.

"Utterly magnificent!" Racetrack said rapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. Rae felt a pang of jealousy but shoved it off.

Milkshake smiled, "Yea, but I feel like my IQ went down twelve points."

"So, Rae, you have to keep us updated on how well this goes over on the home front." Zodiac said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rae was even more confused now.

"Well, why do you think we just made that call to Sarah Jacobs. What do you think she is going to do now that she thinks Jack just cheated on her?" Soaker started to explain to Rae like she was five.

"What! They're going out," Rae was started to get a little scared.

"Were, they were going out. Didn't you watch the video?" Alaska asked accusingly.

"Oh shit! Jack is going to be so fucking mad. This is going to suck," Rae was really frightened now, thinking of all the whining she was going to be subject to from Jack. And Tammy pampering him. Shit.

"We know. Isn't it wonderful," Peter said with a giddy grin on his face.

And about three more drinks later it was wonderful.

"Guys, I'm kind of tired. Maybe we should get to sleep," Endy yawned.

"I'd never thought I'd here that from you," Racetrack giggled. Yes, giggled. He'd had way too much to drink. Endy swiped at him but missed.

"Yea, I agree. With the sleep thing. It's almost five," Irish stood slowly, "I'm just going to go brush my teeth."

"I'll come with you," Rae got up and followed.

They went up into the kitchen. The bathroom was in a hallway off the right. Turning on the light, Rae and Irish had to stop for a second because they were almost blinded. Looking around through her eye slits, Rae saw a blender.

"Hey, Irish, I have an idea. Remember when I told you this was Jack's tooth brush?"

"Yea?" Irish had a mischievous tone.

"Well, how about we make a smoothie."

They got out some weird smelling cheese with green speckles, a banana peel from the garbage, some dish wash, broccoli, and poured in some orange juice. After turning on the blender for a minute or so they dipped the whole toothbrush into the container and let it sit.

"Boy, does that smell foul," Rae pinched her nose.

"It sure does," Irish smirked, "I think we better clean it off."

They let it sit in the toilet while Irish brushed her teeth.

When they got back to the basement Endy, Wolf, Sparrow, and Spot had just gotten back from taking out all the garbage to the cans waiting out side. Everyone else had already passed out. Rae put the toothbrush back into her bag and fell asleep.

……


	9. Mush: The ExQuarterback

Chapter 8

Mush: The Ex-Quarterback

"Ok, class, please take out a pen. I am going to be passing out your Unit 2 World Lit. tests. As soon as you receive your test you may begin. Remember…no cheating. I will be watching," Mrs. Rose said as she walked up and down the isles of her classroom. But to Rae she sounded like a grown up in the Peanuts cartoons. All she heard was "wahwahwahwah".

It was first period on a Monday, and Rae was about to take a humongous test. However, that was the furthest thing from her mind. At the moment she was focused on what had to happen at the end of the test. Zodiac, Quills, Soaker, and Peter had gotten the list of Mush Meyer's classes just as Racetrack had requested. Sparrow, who was also in this class with Rae, had come up with most of the plan. Quills had been able to forge Mush's signature. And Rae, who Race had instructed to get real close to the popular group, was going to make sure that Mush didn't notice a thing.

Rae finished her test. Mush who sat to left of her was still working on his. And Mama, on the other side of Mush, was watching quietly. Then, Rae dropped her pen and it rolled right under Mush's seat. She tried to reach for it (she had made sure she had worn the most suggestive clothing that day). But Mush reached down and picked it up.

He held it out to her, "Is this yours?"

"Oh, yea. Thanks," Rae did her best to bat her eyelashes, stick out her chest, and act like the little helpless girl she knew Mush would drool over.

"No problem," Mush said starting to sound cocky. He kept his eyes on hers, "You're the new girl, right? Jack's half-sister."

"Guilty," Rae giggled, it made her want throw up, "I didn't think anyone had even noticed I was here." GAG!

Mushy laughed, "Hey, me and a bunch of the others are gunna go see a movie this Friday night. It would be my pleasure to take you."

What a loser, and Rae even knew that this guy had a girl friend, "Yeah, that'd be great. Pick me up around 7."

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out the door. But what no one had noticed was Mama, during Mush's conversation with Rae, had switched his test with a test made by the Conspiracy Club.

Ok, so Rae was now on her way to being "in". However, it wasn't who she would have chosen to be in with. She walked into class and there sat Jinx, the origin of all her happiness and all her doubts, sitting with Miracle. Rae walked over as Jinx started cracking up at something Miracle had said. This was not her day.

"Hey," she said. She really liked Miracle, but for some reason seeing her with Jinx made Rae feel jealous and defensive.

Miracle swished her long hair around to look at the newcomer, "Oh, what's up, Rae!" Raelyn knew that Miracle was just doing the same thing as she had done with Mush, or at least she hoped, but she still wished that Miracle would leave so she could make sure Jinx didn't fall for her.

Luckily at that moment the teacher called out, "Class has begun. Everyone back to your own seats!"

Miracle rolled her eyes sarcastically and went back to her assigned seat. Rae sat down next to Jinx not feeling all that much better. He elbowed her in the side and she turned to look at him.

"So, I heard from Miracle that this weekend was crazy for you guys."

Rae was to busy imagining running her fingers through his hair as his own traced her… "Huh?...Oh, yeah, this weekend was…crazy."

Jinx laughed, "You seem a little out of it, Campi. Not your usual loud-mouthed self today."

"I am not…" Rae started to protest until she noticed Jinx laughing at her. "Oh shut up!"

"Hey, hey…no need for hostility," Jinx threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey I was wondering if you would finally come out to the movies with me. We're going again this week."

"Well, I'm coming," Jinx perked like and excited puppy. "But Mush already asked me to go with him."

"Mush! Mush…Mush has a girlfriend," Jinx's mood plummeted as he stumbled for words. "You can't be serious. Mush! I've been asking you for weeks, Mush asks you once and you say yes! This is crazy. The guy's favorite pastimes are playing sports, watching sports, and porn. He doesn't care about anything else. Hell, I doubt he has room in his tiny little brain to care about anything else. Wow, I really misjudged you, Campi. I had you pegged for someone with a little most substance."

Rae knew he was right, but he didn't know that she wanted to be with him more than anything. What was she doing? Throwing all of this away for some club. "I thought he was your friend," Rae said meekly.

Jinx didn't look at her for the rest of the period (or the week for that matter). At the end of class, he got up and met Miracle at the door. He then promptly asked her to the movies.

Around Thursday after school, Racetrack and Spot came driving up to Rae in the parking lot.

"Special club meeting today," Spot called to her and then gestured to the car, " Come on and get in."

Once everyone was in Endy's basement, Peter went up to the podium at the front of the room.

"Today, I would like to submit a tape of the first big victory of the year made by yours truly." People clapped as someone clicked off the lights and the tape started to play.

The tape was shot poking out from behind a locker in the boy's locker room. Mush was getting his bag to change out from the locker. His coach came up next to him.

"Mush, you won't be changing today."

"What do you mean, Coach."

His coach look almost at the brink of tears, "Look, Mush, this is as hard for me to say as it's gunna be for you to accept. But rules are rules, and at NRHS academics come first. Look, kid, your English teacher just told me you failed your last test. You have a D in that class. We're gunna have to pull you off the team. Chip's guns fill in for you."

"Score," Spot shouted.

Then there were a few minutes of Mush cursing and banging his locker. Finally, he left the room.

The lights in the basement came back on. Everyone was kind of quiet. Rae had to wonder whether all of this was really needed. People started to leave until it was just Race and Rae left in the basement. Rae started to walk towards the door, and Race sauntered up to her.

"So, how about that, huh?" Race said with a superior, haughty smile on his face.

Rae exploded, "I think you all are ridiculous! He didn't deserve that! Plus, I haven't even seen them do anything that bad to any of you!"

She started stalking up the stairs.

Race yell up to her, "Oh really! You've only been here a month, Raelyn Campi. You don't know what it's like to grow up with these people. You just wait! Just wait till you go out with them Friday. You'll see!"


	10. Going to the Late Night, Early Morning, ...

Chapter 9

Going to the Late Night,

Early Morning,

Double Feature,

Rocky Horror,

Picture Show

It was 11:00 Friday night, and Raelyn sat on the futon watching television by herself. She was waiting for her date to pick her up. Jack had already left to pick up his new girlfriend, Thistle, now that he and Sarah were quits, to take her to the same movie that Raelyn, herself, was waiting to go to. What movie would be playing after 11:00 at night? Why the Rocky Horror Picture Show, of course. There was a small local theater that played the movie every Friday night at midnight like they used to when the movie first came out. And, apparently, the show was frequently attended by many of the students of NHRS, and they had chosen this Friday to all go.

There was a horn honk that made Rae jump out of her seat. She quickly grabbed her shoulder bag and ran for the door.

"I'm leaving!" she called down the darkened hallway towards her dad's and Tammy's room. Tammy's head, covered with rollers and a sleeping mask shaped like a butterfly, poked out of a door.

"All right, all right. Just make that god damn kid stop honking," she said groggily.

Rae was already out the door and in Mush's car. She wasn't really excited as much as she just wanted to get the night over with. Jinx was going to be at this movie, but with Miracle, not Rae like it should have been. Some of the other conspiracy club members were going, but they were only going for the show. It was there off night. The middlemen would defiantly be lurking around, though, picking up any thing they could to feed to the c club.

Mush was blasting 50 Cent and trying desperately to rap along with him. Rae opened her window and tried to drown out the noise with her head out the window. They turned the corner, and Rae saw a lighted movie theater with a horde of teenagers standing around in front of it smoking and doing all kinds of different obnoxious things. Mush parked and they both stepped out of the car.

"Lets go inside. This is going to be awesome. I guarantee you're going to love this," Mush rapped his arm around Rae's small waist and pulled her forward. Rae found this funny seeing as she had played Columbia back at her local theater in New Jersey on Friday nights, knew all the lines to the movie (even the audience participation ones), and owned the DVD and soundtrack. But she thought it would be better to play the part of naïve ditz.

"Awesome," she squealed as she rapped her arm around his muscular form in return.

They walked up together to the huge glass doors of the theater. A humongous cry of "Mush" went up as all of his friends noticed he had arrived. He gave a bunch of high fives to the guys and hugs to some of the girls. Rae looked over to find Jinx staring at her like her was going to jump on her with a baseball bat. When he noticed she was looking at him he expression changed completely, and he whispered something into Miracle's, who was standing next to him, ear. She smiled with an appreciative laugh and hit him on the shoulder. Rae turned away, feeling slightly like she wanted to throw up, or worse, burst into tears.

"Mush, I just want to go check out the mirror. I'll be right back, okay?" Rae whispered into his ear.

"Yea, sure. I'll buy your ticket for you."

"Oh thanks so much."

And she almost ran to the bathroom. Once she had calmed down from the sight of Jinx, Rae poked her head out of the bathroom door to survey things. But just as she did Miracle pulled open the door. Rae almost fell into her, but she caught herself at the last moment.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" Miracle looked at Rae like she should be in a mental institution.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to look around to see who was here from the club and whatnot without making it too obvious," Rae told Miracle truthfully.

"That's a good idea. I know I wouldn't mind knowing who is going to be spying on me tonight."

So they both stood with there heads out the door looking like a couple of idiots, but they did see some interesting things. Spot and Mama were on line to buy tickets with Mouse waiting behind them. And Comedy was over by the concession stand buying a large drink for himself and Alaska.

"Well, that's not too bad. I mean, I woulda thought Racetrack would've had a swarm of them around every corner," Miracle sounded strangely satisfied.

"Yea, maybe he does trust us after all," Rae and Miracle both started laughing at this.

Feeling confident the two girls walked out of the bathroom. Jinx was waiting by the ticket booth holding a ticket, which he waved with a smile at Miracle. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek while simultaneously yanking the ticket out of his hand. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist, shot a look in Rae's direction, and led Miracle into the theatre.

Rae turned around so no one would see the look of absolute rage on her face. No one had ever been able to invoke such feelings in her before. Except maybe for the person standing not two inches from her face.

"What a pleasant surprise," Racetrack said in false astonishment, "I had no idea you were going to be here tonight, Raelyn!"

"I'm not in the mood, Race."

"Rae, don't flatter yourself. I didn't come here for you. I came with Milkshake just to see the show," But something in his voice told Rae he was lying.

"Right. Well then you shouldn't keep her waiting, now, should you?"

"Right you are, Rae," Racetrack said exactly at Mush Meyers came walking up to the pair of them with the tickets in hand.

"What are you talking to this loser for, Rae," Mush practically spat out sounding completely unlike the sweet, dumb person Rae thought he was.

"I…," but Race interrupted her.

"I wasn't trying to make any trouble. I just wanted to know if she had seen someone in the bathroom," Race sounded firm and complacent at the same time.

"Shut up, fag. Did it look like I was talking to you?" Race held his head high, but shook his head no. "Well, then why don't you go find someone to take it up the ass for you, and leave us alone."

Race stared at Rae with a look that screamed, "I told you so, didn't I?" After seeing this treatment for the first time, Rae could barely stand to look him in the face she felt so guilty.

Seeing that Race wasn't moving yet Mush shoved him forward. Race would have fallen if Spot and Milkshake had both happened to be there to stop his fall.

"Come on, Rae, the show is about to start," Mush dragged her along. Rae could only look back at who she now considered her friends in utter astonishment and sympathy.

Rae and Mush walked into the theatre. Mush chose a seat write next to Jack. This would have been bad enough already, but, to add insult to injury, Thistle was on the other side of Jack and on the other side of Rae was Jinx sitting with Miracle. Thistle was staring daggers at Jinx and Miracle who seemed to have been flirting for a good while know. Rae sat down and looked straight ahead trying to ignore everyone around, but all see could think about was Racetrack's face. His chocolate eye screaming in agony as Mush harassed him for no good reason. Rae couldn't just let it happen.

"You didn't need to do that, Mush"

Mush was startled out of a conversation with Jack, "What. What are you talking about?"

"Before, in the lobby, what you said and did. It wasn't necessary. He didn't do anything to you," she turned to look him straight in the eye. Rae could feel Jinx trying to listen while still talking to Miracle.

"The kid's a queer and a loser, Rae. He doesn't deserve any better."

In her head, Rae was screaming with all her might, but as she spoke she tried to control herself, "But that is no reason to treat anyone like that. Besides those things aren't even true. Racetrack is…"

Mush interrupted her, "Rae, I don't really need to be lectured by you right now. Besides how would you know? And truly I couldn't give a shit less about the kid."

Rae all of a sudden realized she was starting to reveal herself. So even though her head was pounding with anger at Mush's hatred and ignorance, she went back to her ditz act, "You know what, I guess you're right," _Oh my God. I HATE YOU BASTARD!_ "I sorry, Mush, I don't know what got into me." And she wrapped her arm in his. He turned her head with his hand and kissed her. Rae thought she might throw up in his mouth.

"It is customary, at The Rocky Horror Picture Show, to make the movie virgins come up and give us a little show," Kid Blink talked into the microphone at the front of the theatre. "Now I know there aren't that many here tonight, but if you have never seen the movie in this theatre before, would you be ever so kind as to come to the front of theatre."

Rae was shoved up by Mush and followed by four or five other girls.

"Well I'll take this lovely lady right here," Blink yanked Rae next to him. "And can I get some other male volunteers?"

A couple of guys walked up. Kid Blink handed them all great, big, yellow bananas.

"Now, if you fine gentle men would please peel those bananas and place them in front of your cocks we can being," There was no shortage of profanity or crudeness at The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Rae was used to it. But she was a little scared for what was going to come, no pun intended.

They all did as instructed, including Kid Blink. "Now ladies, please get on your knees and take a bite out of these bananas."

A cheer went up from the audience as the girls got down. Rae went to take a bite of the banana, and Kid Blink grabbed the back of her head and shoved it into the banana. She felt in go into her throat, bit it stood up, and spat it out. People were still cheering and some of the girls had their hands in the air like they had just won a race. Rae went to sit back down.

"Thank you, ladies! That was wonderful. Now, everyone, give me an R…," Rae drowned out Kid Blink as best she could.

"I knew you'd have no problem fitting that banana in you big mouth, Rae," Thistle laughed as Rae sat down.

"You're one to talk," she could see Thistle start to say something, but Jack, for some reason, shut her up.

"That was a pretty big bite you took there," Mush chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Keep it in your pants for now, babe," Rae said despite the fact that she felt sick to her stomach. "Actually, you know I think I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She couldn't have gotten out of there faster.

Rae turned the corner and found an abandoned snack counter that she jumped behind. But not a second later she heard the theatre door open.

"Rae!"

She recognized his voice, "Jinx, I'm behind the counter. Did any one follow you our here?"

"Not that I know of," Jinx said as he launched himself behind the counter.

He landed with a light thud and stared Rae straight in her blue eyes with his hazel ones.

"What are you doing here, Rae?"

"I'm here to see the movie with Mush."

"Don't be stupid, Rae. And don't treat me like an idiot," Jinx was getting mad again, or maybe had never stopped being mad.

"Jinx, I really don't need this right now."

"Rae, you know I like you. And you choose Mush over me. I know you don't like him."

"Well you're here with Miracle. Now do like her or are you just using her to get back at me?"

"What's your point? Besides, you decided to go out with that dunce way before I asked out Miracle. And, no, I don't like her like this."

Rae grabbed her hair in frustration, "Why do you people treat people like that. People aren't put on this earth for your amusement. And certainly not as something to abuse."

"What are you talking about? Oh the thing with Mush and that kid."

"It's not just a "thing" and he isn't just "that kid". He is my friend, and a good guy. He didn't deserve that at all. Mush should be so ashamed; he should be groveling for Racetrack forgiveness. He barely deserves the pleasure of speaking to Racetrack…"

Rae had begun to ramble, "Then why are you here with him, Rae? You obviously know he isn't your type in the least. Do you want to go out with someone popular, is that it? Well, you could have had me anytime you wanted! Do you wish you were here with this Racetrack guy?"

"No, no I don't. I wish I was here…," Rae caught herself.

"What! Rae, tell me!"

"I wish…I wish I had come here with you."

Jinx stared at her. He had known this, but he had never expected to hear the words come from her. "You know you still could."

"I still could what?" Rae was confused now.

"You still could have me anytime you want."

Rae looked at him. The feelings, the words, everything seemed to be caught in her throat. A tear of relief rolled down her cheek and she smile as she slowly leaned toward him. Their lips were almost touching. He wrapped his arms around her entire body. She softly kissed his lips and then brought her mouth to his ear.

"I want you."


End file.
